1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser, and in particular to a high-efficiency cavity doubling laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, laser has been widely used in many areas, such as military, prospecting, manufacturing industry, processing, medical treatment, business and advertisement. when manufacturing a laser, how to shrink the size of the laser, increase its operating stability and efficiency needs to be taken into consideration. A laser with a small size, simple structure and better stability was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,851. Furthermore, a high-efficiency laser was disclosed in another U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,76669. However, there are more rooms left for further improving the lasers described in these U.S. patents. The present invention relates to an improved solid laser.